fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Przerażająca Avery: Razem na zawsze
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Avery skuwa się z Irvingiem kajdankami, po czym zjada do nich klucz. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha muszą pomóc koledze. Tymczasem Izabela dowiaduje się, że kuzyn Buforda jest synem prezydenta Francji, więc udaje, że jej kuzynka jest córką króla Holandii. Bohaterowie * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Klarisa Windy; * Ferb Fletcher; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Buford Van Stomm; * Stephanie Winner; * Sasha Mingle; * Brunhilda; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Marina von Morronsword; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Fineasz Flynn; * Irving Du Bois; * Avery Cameron; * Ktoś udający lokaja; * Randomowy bramkarz; * Strzelająca laserami mucha; * Emmett Scenariusz (W szkole. Klasa Fineasza i Ferba ma godzinę wychowawczą) Dundersztyc: A więc, drodzy uczniowie, musimy ustalić, gdzie jechać w tym roku na wycieczkę. Proponuję zwiedzić pewną spółkę zło w centrum miasta. Klarisa: Mam pan tam wstęp? Dundersztyc: Eeee... tak, znam właściciela. Fajny gostek. Załatwi wam wstęp za darmo! Ferb: Nie lepiej, sorze, pojechać na jakąś wycieczkę, gdzie nie będzie zwiedzania i nauki? Wszyscy poza Ferbem, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: A gdzie byście chcieli? Stephanie: Może do lasu? Nad jeziorko? Wszyscy poza Stephanie, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: A może jakaś inna propozycja? Sasha: To może do aquaparku jakiegoś? Wszyscy poza Sashą, Baljeet'em i Dundersztycem: Popieram! Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od tego, by się na nich uczyć. Buford: Siadaj, bo się kompromitujesz na oczach całej klasy. (Baljeet siada) Dundersztyc: Ja równocześnie proponuję Park Naukowy w Miami. Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wyciecz... a nie, nie wnoszę sprzeciwu, może pan kontynuować. Dundersztyc: Dziękuję. Tak więc głosowanie - spółka zło? (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Dundersztyc: Raz, dwa, trzy... osiemnaście. Czyli tam jedziemy. Fineasz: Ej, nie, hola hola, pan oszukuje! Dundersztyc: To kto chce prowadzić głosowanie? Chociaż nie, wy tym bardziej oszukacie. (Heinz wychodzi. Pięć minut później przychodzi z Brunhildą) Brunhilda: SPÓŁKA ZŁO?! (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Brunhilda: TRZYDZIEŚCI OSIEM?! PROSZĘ PODNOSIĆ PO JEDNEJ RĘCE, CWELE GŁUPIE!!! Izabela: Hej, to oszustwo! Ja idę po nauczyciela! (Izabela wychodzi. Pięć minut później przychodzi z Mariną) Marina: No więc - spółka zło? (Nikt nie podnosi rąk) Dundersztyc: Nie, nie, jak pani liczy do cholery?! To znowuż jakieś oszustwo! (Do klasy wchodzi Moranica) Moranica: Ja poprowadzę głosowanie! Nicole: Ej no, podsłuchiwała nas pani?! Izabela: To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego pani stała pod drzwiami. Moranica: Nie tylko was podsłuchiwałam! Kilka lat temu podsłuchiwałam FBI, a wczoraj mojego męża jak siedział na kiblu. A wiecie, mój mąż Gaylord, to on kiedyś zrobił taką śmierdzącą kupę, że musieliśmy dzwonić po szambonurka! Dundersztyc: To robimy to głupie głosowanie?! Moranica (patrzy na tabelę głosów na tablicy): Eeeem... spółka zło? Kto jest przeciw? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce) Dundersztyc: A nie "za"? Moranica: Ja robię inaczej! Brunhilda: ZAPOMNIAŁAM, ŻE MOJA KLASA MA SPRAWDZIAN!!! (Brunhilda wybiega z klasy) Marina: Moja ma kartkówkę... Oj, ich też trzeba pilnować! (Marina wybiega z sali) Moranica: Pfff... moja też ma sprawdzian. Zrobię tak jak zawsze - oskarżę wszystkich poza klasowym kujonem o ściąganie i postawię im pały. A potem tylko zrobić popcorn i paczeć jak się leją na przerwach. No dobra, "przeciw" było 22 obojniaków, 0 dziewczyn, 0 chłopów. Las? (Siedem osób podnosi ręce) Moranica: "Przeciw" jest siedem osóbek... Aquapark? (Piętnaście osób podnosi ręce) Moranica: Piętnaście! A Park Naukowy? (Wszyscy podnoszą ręce poza Baljeet'em) Baljeet (wstaje): Wnoszę sprzeciw! Wycieczki są od teg... (Heinz bierze kredę i rzuca nią w Baljeet'a. Baljeet spada z krzesła) Moranica: Też bym tak zrobiła... Stanowczo wygrywa spółka zło, bo na nią jest najwięcej głosów. Fineasz: Co?! Przecież to było "przeciw". Moranica: Wiem. Pierwsza zasada tej szkoły: "Uprzykrzaj życie uczniom". Druga to "Nie s**j przed szkołą". Potem jest dużo sprzątania... (Moranica wychodzi z klasy) Dundersztyc (wkurzony): Las?! Wszyscy (poza Baljeet'em): Las! Dundersztyc: No i git! (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starring: Candace Flynn") New enemies, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Przerażająca Avery: Na zawsze razem. (Na korytarzu. Ferb grzebie w szafce. Podchodzi do niego Fineasz) Fineasz: I jak było? Ferb: Co jak było? Fineasz: Pocałunek, no! Wczoraj nie odzywałeś się cały dzień, bo patrzyłeś się rozmarzony w górę. Ferb: Było bosko! Fineasz: No raczej. Cała klasa już wie. Ferb: A skąd niby? Fineasz: Ode mnie! Ferb: Czemu im powiedziałeś?! Fineasz: Bo mogę. Mamy wolność słowa. Ferb: Nie o to z tym chodzi... (Nagle do szkoły wbiega Irving) Irving: Fineasz! Ferb! Na pomoc!!! (Irving podbiega do chłopców) Fineasz: Irving?! Uciekasz jakbyś zobaczył naszą dyrektorkę w stroju kąpielowym. Irving: Goni mnie!!! Fineasz: Kto cię goni?! Irving: Avery!!! (Wszyscy we troje uciekają z krzykiem. Po chwili do szkoły wchodzi Avery z piłą łańcuchową) Avery: Irvisiu! Irvisiu! Chodź do kochaneczki! (Nagle z sali lekcyjnej wychodzą Izabela i Buford) Izabela: Ta baba od niemca jest jakaś głupia! Z jedynki i trójki mi szmatę chce postawić na koniec! Rąbnięta! A obie oceny za kartkówkę... Buford: Przywal jej w twarz, może się uda. (Do Izy i Buforda podchodzi Avery. Oboje zaczynają krzyczeć, a Izabela wskakuje Bufordowi w ramiona) Avery: GDZIE JEST MÓJ IRVIŚ?! Buford: Skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?! On chodzi do innej szkoły! Avery: Wbiegł tutaj przed sekundą! Izabela: Eeeem... jest na boisku! Avery: Dziena! Może was kiedyś nie zabije! (Avery ucieka, a Izabela złazi Bufordowi z ramion) Izabela: Eeeem... sorka. Buford: Spoko, też już chciałem ci wskoczyć. Muszę teraz pójść popoprawiać się z chemii, techniki i WDŻ-u. Więc narka. (Buford wchodzi do sali od chemii. Izabela wyciąga telefon. Do szkoły wchodzi jakiś lokaj, który podchodzi do Izabeli) Lokaj: Dzień dobry. Gdzie mógłbym znaleźć pana Buforda Van Stomma? Izabela: Zależy. Na przykład za dziesięć lat to w więzieniu. Lokaj: A w chwili obecnej? Izabela: Poprawia chem... kim pan w ogóle jest?! Najczęściej o Buforda to się pyta policja. Chyba że pan się przebrał, panie psie... znaczy się, policjancie. Lokaj: Nie, nie, nie. Służę rodzinie prezydenta Francji, z którą pan Buford Van Stomm jest spokrewniony. Co roku syn prezydenta przyjeżdża do Stanów Zjednoczonych, by zobaczyć się ze swoim kuzynem. Izabela: OMG!!! Jego kuzyn jest synem prezydenta Francji?! Eeeem... aaaam... Buford tu przyjdzie za dwie godziny, narka. Lokaj: Dobrze, przybędzie tu i jego kuzyn. Do widzenia. (Lokaj wychodzi. Do Izabeli podchodzi Klarisa) Klarisa: Hejka. Izabela: Musisz mi pomóc! (Tymczasem na boisku szkolnym. Fineasz, Ferb i Irving uciekają za Avery trzymającą piłę łańcuchową) Avery: CHODŹ TU MÓJ IRVISIU!!! (Fineasz i Ferb wbiegają w jakiegoś bramkarza. We troje się przewracają. Po chwili Irving w nich wbiega i również się przewraca. Podchodzi do nich Avery) Avery: Chodź tu, mój ty pyszczku... (Bramkarz wstaje) Bramkarz: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Avery: KTOŚ KAZAŁ CI SIĘ WTRĄCAĆ?! (Avery rzuca w bramkarza piłą łańcuchową, zabijając go) Jakub (sędziujący mecz; wstaje i gwiżdże w gwizdek): FAUL!!! Avery: SIEDŹ CICHO!!! Irving (wstaje): Avery, odsuń się... Avery: Nie ma mowy! (Avery wyciąga kajdanki i skuwa się nimi z Irving'iem) Irving: Co ty wyprawiasz? (Avery wyciąga klucz, przekręca zamek w kajdankach, po czym zjada klucz) Avery: Teraz pozostaniemy tak na zawsze... (W sali od chemii. Marina pyta Buforda) Marina: Jakie są dwa typy jonów? Buford: Eeeem... aaam... nie wiem. Marina: Kationy i... Buford: Eeeee... kujony? Marina: Ta, z pewnością, a podasz przykład? Buford: Nooo... Baljeet! Marina: A jakiś inny? Buford: Ten, no... Alis! Albo chociaż autor odcinka, on też tak troszkę, no... Marina: Aniony do cholery! Dobra, zapiszesz mi wzór dysocjacji jonowej litu. Wyciągnij podręcznik i otwórz sobie na ostatniej stronie, tam gdzie masz układ okresowy. Poprawiasz się na dwa, więc wartościowości, mas atomowych i tych innych pie*doł nie musisz znać... Buford (w myślach): Kurde, co to była ta dysocjacja jonowa... Marina: No, umiesz to w ogóle? Uczyłeś się do odpowiedzi? Buford: Oczywi... nie, nie uczyłem się. Marina: A co robiłeś? Buford: Grałem w CS'a. Marina: W Centrum Społeczności? Buford: Nie, w domu. (Na korytarzu. Klarisa stoi przed Izą ubrana w różowe szpilki, białą suknię i gustowny różowy kapelusz) Klarisa: Ale co ty wyprawiasz, Iza? Możesz mi wytłumaczyć? Izabela: Poczekaj, przyniosę ci jakieś bransoletki z szaf... Klarisa: Przestań! Robisz ze mnie nie wiadomo co, a... (Drzwi od sali od chemii się otwierają. Izabela wrzuca Klarisę do basenu Moranici) Marina: Zgłosisz się do odpowiedzi na następnej lekcji, a nie zawracasz mi teraz d**ę! Buford: Dobra... Marina: Do wystawienia ocen zostały dwa tygodnie, więc jeszcze masz się poduczyć! (Marina zamyka drzwi) Izabela: I co? Buford: Kurde, nic nie umiałem, więc muszę się zgłosić do odpowiedzi na następnej lekcji. No cóż, teraz idę się poprawiać z techniki. Izabela: Jak z techniki? Buford: Dobre pytanie... Ej, co to za kapelusz w basenie? Izabela: Eeeem... mój. Zawsze go zakładam do pływania. Idź się poprawiaj z techniki, nie chcę, żebyś nie zdał! (Izabela popycha Buforda w stronę sali od techniki. Chłopak wchodzi tam. Po chwili Klarisa wynurza się z basenu) Izabela: Ufff, myślałam, że wynurzysz się, jak Buford będzie na korytarzu. Klarisa: Chciałam, ale w tym wszystkim się cholernie trudno pływa! (Do szkoły wchodzą Fineasz, Ferb i Irving skuty kajdankami z Avery) Avery: To co? Idziemy po szkole na małe bara-bara? Irving: Eeeem... nie, dziękuję. Izabela: A temu co? Klarisa: Iza, no, miałaś mi wytłumaczyć, o co chodzi! Izabela: A, sorka... (Z jakiejś sali wychodzą Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha) Sasha: Nie wierzę, że nam postawiła za to szóstkę. Baljeet: To dzięki mnie. (Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha podchodzą do Fineasza, Ferba, Irving'a i Avery) Fineasz: Co dostaliście za projekt? Nicole: Szóstkę. Fineasz: Najs. Sasha: A tych dwóch to kto? Ferb: Irving to nasz koleg... znajomy, a Avery to psychopatka zakochana w nim. Avery: Psychopatka? Schlebiasz mi. Fineasz: Tsssa... Pan Dundersztyc to jej wujek córki syna pradziadka świni sąsiadki brata babci. Sasha: Serio? Avery: Tak! Wiecie, że Heinz'owi zmarła córka?! Ferb: No ba... Avery: Poza tym, przyjechałam do niego, żeby udowodnić, że jestem już w pełni normalna. Baljeet: Ale nie jesteś. Avery: Phi... jak mój miś Irviś da mi buziaczka w usteczka, to przestanę was nękać. Irving: Czyli będziesz nas nękać do końca życia. Avery: Wymyśliłam imiona dla dzieci! Chłopcy to będą Ian, Ben, Alex, Gabe, Arthur, Max, Justin, Edd... Irving: Ile ty chcesz mieć dzieci?! Avery: Nie chce mi się wydawać kasy na prezerwatywy. (W sali od techniki) Dundersztyc: Ten żuraw, którego zrobiłeś jest ładny, ale nadal brakuje ci do dwójki. Buford: Co, ile mi brakuje?! Dundersztyc: Masz średnią 1,4999999999999. A dwójka jest od 1,5. Buford: To co mam zrobić? Dundersztyc: Jakiś inator. Tfu, pomyliło mi się, origami. Buford: A jaką bazę konkretnie? Dundersztyc: Zrób "wiatrak". Buford: "Wiatrak"? Dundersztyc: Tak. Masz jakieś skojarzenia? Buford: Jestem w siódmej klasie. W tym wieku to się szuka skojarzeń wszędzie. Ostatnio znajomy do mnie zadzwonił, bo rękę złamał. Chciał, żebym pojeździł na jego koniu przez pięć tygodni. (Na korytarzu) Avery: Irviś, a może popływamy? (Avery wskakuje do basenu, a ciągnięty przez kajdanki Irving wpada do niego) (Tymczasem przy szafkach) Izabela: Stój prosto! (Klarisa stoi prosto ubraniach z poprzedniej sceny, wysuszonych, trzymając na głowie stos książek. Izabela stoi pięć metrów przed nią) Klarisa: Ej, to nie takie trudne. Izabela: To podejdź tutaj. (Klarisa robi krok do przodu, ale się przewraca) (Tymczasem w basenie) Avery: Nie ma dzieci w pobliżu! Może popływamy nago?! Irving: NIE! (Przy basenie klęka Fineasz) Fineasz: Na szczęście mam klucz uniwersalny. Baljeet: Ten z odcinka "Nikczemna współpraca"? Fineasz: Tak. (Fineasz wsadza klucz do kajdanek, ale nie pasuje) Fineasz: O... a może to był klucz do skrzyni skarbów? Skąd ja w ogóle mam ten klucz? (Fineasz wyrzuca klucz) Sasha: A mo... (Z basenu wynurza się Moranica) Avery: A co to za przerażająca kreatura? Podobna do mojej matki. Tyle, że moja mama jest facetem... Moranica: A ja... w sumie, sama nie wiem. Co wy w ogóle robicie w moim gabinecie dyrektora, legowisku i domu?! Nicole: We wszystkich trzech przypadkach chodzi pani o basen? Moranica: Nie, mówiąc legowisko, miałam na myśli szkołę. Czasem zdarza mi się zasnąć w jakiejś szafce, czy schowku woźnej. Fineasz: Przecież nie mamy schowka woźnej! Hmmm... szczerze, to nie mamy nawet woźnej. (U Izabeli i Klarisy) Izabela: Pamiętaj, masz udawać, że jesteś córką króla Holandii. Klarisa: A król Holandii ma córkę? Izabela: Raczej tak... chyba. Z tego co pamiętam, to nazywa się Catharina-Amalia Amsberg. Ma 13 lat, o rok młodsza od nas. (Drzwi sali od techniki otwierają się. Izabela wpycha Klarisę do szafki, zamyka szafkę na klucz i staje, opierając się plecami o drzwi szafki. Z sali od techniki wychodzi Buford) Izabela: O, Buford, jak ci poszło?! (Buford podchodzi do Izabeli) Buford: Wybłagałem pana Dundersztyca o dwójkę. (Heinz zamyka drzwi na klucz. Podchodzi do Izabeli i Buforda) Dundersztyc: Izabela, masz pieniądze na wycieczkę? Izabela: Eeeem... tak. (Izabela wyciąga z kieszeni portfel, a z niego kilkanaście banknotów) Dundersztyc: Inaczej nie masz? Izabela: Nie. Dundersztyc: Dobra, dzisiaj wieczorem będę w mięsnym szynkę kupował, to rozmienię. (Dundersztyc odchodzi) Buford: Wiesz, że ma dzisiaj do mnie przyjechać kuzyn? Jest synem prezydenta Francji. Izabela: Co masz jeszcze poprawić? Buford: WDŻ u Moranici. Izabela: Przecież Moranica uczy matmy... Buford: Oooo... no to mam problem. (Buford wchodzi po schodach na wyższe piętro. Izabela otwiera szafkę, z której wypada Klarisa, łapiąca oddech) Izabela: A tobie co? Klarisa: Zostawiłaś mnie samą ze spleśniałą kanapką! Izabela: A, faktycznie, zostawiłam tam przed świętami i do tej pory nie zdążyłam wyciągnąć. (Przy basenie Moranici) Moranica: Wynocha z mojego basenu! (Avery i Irving wychodzą, a Moranica zanurza się i zasypia) Avery: Macie fajną dyrektorkę. Sasha: Nie sądzę... Avery: Dobra, koniec przedstawienia! Odczepcie się ode mnie i Irvisia! Irving: Nie słuchajcie tej idiotki! Avery: Czyżby?! (Avery łapie rękami głowy Irving'a i zaczyna się z nim obściskiwać. Irving uderza nieskutą ręką w brzuch Avery) Irving: Szybko! Pomóżcie! (Fineasz zaczyna ciągnąć Irving'a, któremu ręka zwyczajnie wychodzi z kajdanek) Irving: Kajdanki chyba były za duże... (Irving ucieka ze szkoły. Avery biegnie za nim, a Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha za Avery. Irving przebiega przez ulicę, a Avery zatrzymuje się na chodniku i odwraca do pozostałych) Avery: To wasza wina!!! Irviś mógł się teraz zgubić! A co jeśli mu się teraz coś stanie?! Zapłacicie mi za to! (Avery wyciąga z kieszeni jakiś pilot i wciska na nim przycisk. Po chwili widać w oddali wybuch w spółce zło) Avery: Oj, nie to. (Avery wyciąga z kieszeni drugi pilot i wciska na nim przycisk. Po chwili obok Avery pojawia się mucha) Sasha: Zrobisz nam coś muchą? (Mucha zaczyna strzelać laserami w stronę piątki przyjaciół) Baljeet: W NOOOGIIII!!! (Piątka przyjaciół wbiega do szkoły, a za nimi wlatuje mucha) (W sali od matematyki. Moranica okryta ręcznikiem pyta Buforda) Buford: Mogłaby się pani ubrać? Moranica: Jestem świeżo po kąpieli w moim baseniku! A zatem powiedz mi, jaki wpływ na człowieka mają papierosy. Buford: Eeeem... słucham? Przecież poprawiam się z matmy. Moranica: I co z tego? Mam prawo pytać z czego chcę! Buford: Eeeeem... aaaam... mają zły wpływ... Moranica: Serio?! Buford: Co się pani tak dziwi, no?! Przecież pani mnie z tego pyta! Moranica: Nie, ja chcę się zwyczajnie dowiedzieć. Mogłabym sama sprawdzić w internetach, ale używam ich tylko do oglądania poradników jak upiec kawę i filmików z śmiesznymi kotkami. Ostatnio widziałam taki zabawny filmik, jak mały kotek wpadł pod koła traktora! Potem okazało się, że to był mój traktor, a filmik to nagranie z monitoringu sklepu ogrodniczego. Na dodatek, po trzech miesiącach dowiedziałam się, że to był mój kot. Kontynuuj. Buford: Yyyyy... papierosy powodują u kobiet obwisanie biustu... Moranica: A, to już wiem dlaczego mojemu mężow... mów dalej! Buford: Eeeee... papierosy przyczyniają się też do szybszej śmierci i pogorszenia wyglądu... Moranica: Phi, mi nie szkodzą! Nawet robią dobrze! Bardzo dobrze! Palę odkąd podpisano traktat w Verdun, a wyglądam bosko! (Na stołówce szkolnej. Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet, Nicole i Sasha siedzą ukryci za przewróconym stolikiem) Baljeet: Chyba zgubiliśmy tę muchę. (Nagle w stolik strzela jakiś laser. Stolik się spala) Baljeet: Pomyliłem się!!! (Wszyscy się rozbiegają po stołówce z krzykiem. Mucha zaczyna strzelać laserami w stronę Nicole, robiącą uniki. Jeden promień trafia w okno i odbijając się od niego, trafia w muchę, która wybucha) Nicole: Łatwo poszło. (Do stołówki wchodzi Avery) Avery: Mam jeszcze drugą! Ahahahahah! (Do stołówki wlatuje druga mucha, która zaczyna strzelać laserami w stronę Ferba) (Tymczasem na korytarzu. Klarisa stoi obok Izabeli. Na parter schodzi Buford. Podchodzi do dziewczyn) Buford: Postawiła mi dwójkę na koniec! Izabela: Co? Jak? Buford: Cudem! O, a to kto? Klarisa: Serio, nie poznajesz mnie, tępak... znaczy się, jestem córką Willem-Alexandra Claus'a George'a Ferdinand'a Amsberg'a! Buford: Kogo?! Izabela: Króla Holandii. Buford: Aha. Dużo macie tam królów. Nie wiedziałem, że w Australii rządzą królowie. Dzisiaj miał do mnie przyjechać mój kuzyn. Jest synem króla Francji! Mamy z nim dużo wspólnego. (Do szkoły wchodzi dłubiący w nosie wieśniak) Buford: O, to on! Siema Emmett! (Do Buforda podchodzi wieśniak/Emmett) Emmett: Siemka, kuzynie! Izabela: To jest... syn... prezydenta... ale... Francja! Buford: No co? Jest taka wieś w Kanadzie. Wiesz, zazdroszczę ci kuzynki, która jest córką króla Holandii. Też bym chciał taką mieć. Izabela: Ona nie... tak, ona jest córką króla Holandii! (Emmett wystawia zasmarkaną rękę w stronę Klarisy) Emmett: Miło mi poznać! Klarisa: Zabieraj te zasmarkane łapy! (Nagle przez korytarz przebiega piątka przyjaciół, a za nimi leci mucha. Mucha strzela laserem w obcas Klarisy, który się łamie. Klarisa upada na podłogę, spada z niej kapelusz) Klarisa: Ała! Boli! Jeszcze zniszczyłam sobie takie ładne buty, a planowałem ci je podpier... znaczy się, pożyczyć. Buford: Chwila... przecież to Klarisa! Klarisa: Brawo, plus 100 punktów do inteligencji! Nie wierzę, że już chciałeś to kupić! Buford: Wow, nie wierzę, że jesteś córką króla Holandii! Klarisa: Ale... tak, jestem! Zanieś mnie do domu, debi... znaczy się... a nie, nie znaczy się, zanieś mnie do domu, debilu. (Buford łapie Klarisę za nogi i ciągnie ją po podłodze) Klarisa: Ale nie tak!!! (Buford z ciągniętą przez niego Klarisą wychodzą ze szkoły) Izabela: Ale... przecież był tutaj wasz lokaj! A ty jesteś... Emmett: Nie mamy lokaja. O, basenik! (Emmett wskakuje do basenu) (Po drugiej stronie szkoły. Piątka przyjaciół jest zapędzona przez muchę w kąt) Nicole: To już koniec! (Przez okno wpada Irving) Irving: Wcale nie! No dawaj mucha, walcz! (Irving biegnie w stronę muchy. Ta strzela w niego laserem. Irving przelatuje przez cały korytarz i upada na końcu korytarza) Fineasz: No nie, teraz już po nas! (Nagle mucha zostaje zjedzona w stylu Pac-Man'a przez Moranicę. Zza roślinki wyskakuje Avery) Avery: Ej, to była już moja ostatnia! (Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet podbiegają do Irving'a, wokół którego jest wiele krwi. Chłopcy klękają przy nim) Fineasz: IRVING!!! (Irving najzwyczajniej w świecie wstaje) Irving: Nic mi nie jest. Ferb: To... co to za krew? (Do chłopaków podchodzi Moranica) Moranica: A, to ja. Bardzo mi się chciało sikać. (Tymczasem do Avery podchodzi Heinz) Dundersztyc: Avery, co ty wyprawiasz?! Avery: Nic, kochany wujku cór... członku rodziny. Sasha: Ostrzelała nas jakimiś laserowymi muchami! Avery: Członku rodziny, to nieprawda! (Do dziewczyn podchodzą Fineasz, Ferb, Baljeet i Irving) Irving: A właśnie, że prawda! Chłopaki omal nie myśleli, że zginąłem! Avery: Kłamiecie! O, członku rodziny, to jest ten Irving Du Bois, o którym ci mówiłam kiedyś... Już mnie wcale nie kręci. Fineasz: Żartujesz sobie?! Mogłaś dla niego wysadzić pół szkoły! Avery: Widzisz, kłamią jak politycy! Nie lubią mnie i chcą zrobić wszystko, by wsadzić mnie do psychiatryka! Nie chcę tam wracać! (Avery, udająca, że płacze, wybiega ze szkoły) Dundersztyc: Wy wszyscy, macie obniżone zachowanie! Poza Irving'iem... bo ty tu nie chodzisz do szkoły. (Heinz biegnie za Avery) Sasha: Co za kłamczucha! (Napisy końcowe) (Gdzieś na mieście. Buford ciągnie Klarisę po chodniku) Klarisa: Możesz przestać?! Buford: Doniosę cię do domu i już. Klarisa: Przecież ty nie wiesz, gdzie mieszkam! Minąłeś mój dom tak z pięć razy! Buford: Nie marudź, znajdę go, choćby nie wiem co! (Klarisa wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i dzwoni do kogoś) Klarisa: Halo? Hej, mamuś. Trochę się spóźnię na kolację. Pa. (Klarisa rozłącza się i chowa telefon do kieszeni) Klarisa: Długo jeszcze? Buford: Chyba. Klarisa: Zawróć może. Trzydzieści metrów temu mi ząb wypadł. KONIEC Piosenki Inne informacje * W tym odcinku Fineasz i Baljeet wspominają odcinek Nikczemna współpraca